


Ostara: Benny

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year (Poetry) [9]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Ostara, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Series, Series: The Wheel Of The Year Poetry, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Solstice, Spring, Wicca, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-22
Updated: 1999-03-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Spring awakenings for Benny.  Originally posted 3/27/98. This story is a sequel toImbolc: Benny.





	Ostara: Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> (c) March 7, 1998

   
                   We walk deeply in the woods,  
                   And I breathe deeply  
                   Of the forest's scents...  
                   And of him,  
                   The one I love. 

                   Slightly spicy,  
                   The tang of aftershave  
                   Tickles my nose  
                   As I pull him close.  
                   Faintest traces  
                   Of oregano cling  
                   To his warm skin. 

                   We gently tumble  
                   To the mossy ground  
                   As Spring awakens  
                   All around us.  
                   Dear Goddess,  
                   You are most generous. 

                   Green, growing things.  
                   Ah, yes.  
                   And I look into  
                   Eyes as green  
                   As the leafy trees  
                   Shading us. 

                   I lay him down  
                   As he opens for me  
                   Like a delicate flower.  
                   I drink of his nectar  
                   And smile in joy  
                   As I push inside,  
                   Warmth enclosing me. 

                   The birds sing  
                   And the bees buzz by  
                   As he gasps my name. 

                   My Ray  
                   Is a sunny day. 

 


End file.
